


Cherished

by frozenmango



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, cherry blossom watching, cute things always revolve around these three tbh, short and sweet, they deserve much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmango/pseuds/frozenmango
Summary: In which Chika, Riko, and You go cherry blossom watching.





	

"Riko-chan, hurry up! The cherry blossoms are going to be all gone by the time you catch up!"

"Ah, leave her alone, Chika-chan. You know she's not used to physical activity."

"But she's an _idol,_ You-chan! Idols are _supposed_ to be used to physical activity!"

"Well, I can certainly name _one_ who isn't…."

"Hey! I can hear you two!"

Chika and You looked over their shoulders and laughed when they saw a red-faced Riko sluggishly trailing behind them. Quickly, they shared a look with one another, a twinkle of mischief sparkling in their eyes before they scrambled up the last stretch of the hill. Once they reached the top, they collapsed onto the grass, their howling laughter and panting drowning out the sound of Riko's groans and curses.

It took a minute for Chika and You to regain their breath, and when they did, they sat up just in time to see a very tired, very red, and very irritated Riko shuffling her way to them. Chika could feel her grin falter—she felt bad for laughing at Riko's expense. Just a bit.

"Y-you—two—are—the—w-worst!"

"Sorry, Riko-chan," Chika said with a laugh. "You were too slow."

"So you decided to speed up?!" Riko exclaimed, her golden eyes shining with annoyance.

"It's how you get faster," You pointed out.

Riko whipped her head in You's direction. "Don't take her side!"

Chika laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Riko-chan. We meant nothing by it, honest; just a little fun, is all." She patted the area on her left. "Come here and sit! The view's amazing!"

Riko reluctantly made her way next to Chika, sitting down with a small 'oomph!' Chika grinned and slowly fell backward. Above her, she could see the branches of the cherry blossom tree just a few feet behind them, splaying its brown fingers to show off the tiny flowers decorating the tips. The slightest of breezes blew past, shaking the branches. Petals, several hundred if Chika had to take a wild guess, were shaken loose and began to follow the wind. It reminded Chika of a school of fish, swimming to a destination unknown to strangers.

"It's nice out," Riko finally said as another breeze blew past. In her peripherals, Chika could see Riko's red hair flowing in the wind. Her hair grew, Chika noticed.

"It really is." You took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling as she did so. Chika took a glance and realized that You's silver hair was now just past her shoulders. Chika couldn't remember the last time You had her hair this long—it must have been years ago.

Another breeze blew over them, blanketing them in silence. Chika's thoughts began to wander, and she wondered if she should cut her own hair soon—the last time she had a haircut was over six months ago.

Chika chuckled nostalgically. It only seemed like yesterday when she—

"What's so funny?"

Chika looked up and saw Riko staring at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mm, nothing," Chika said. "Just taking in the sights."

"Knowing Chika-chan, that's probably only half the truth," You said with a laugh.

Chika replied with a laugh of her own—it still amazed her how easily her childhood friend could read her.

"What's wrong?" Riko asked. Her voice was leaking with concern, and it pulled at Chika's heartstrings—it still amazed her how easily Riko could charm her in more ways than one.

"Well, aside from taking in the sights," Chika began, "I was just thinking how fast time flies. This is our first spring together, you know?"

Riko furrowed her eyebrows even more. "What're you talking about? We've seen many springs together before."

Chika shook her head. "But this is the first time we watched them _together."_

Understanding dawned over Riko's face. Soon, her cheeks began to fill with color as a gentle smile pulled on her lips, her golden eyes holding all the tenderness in the universe. "You're right about that," she muttered.

"It feels like just yesterday when Chika-chan came up to us and declared her undying love," You said. Chika reached over to give You a playful slap on the arm when she heard the slightest pitch of amusement in You's voice.

"It was hard to do, you know!"

You laughed as she grinned that shining grin of hers. "I know, I know. But I can never get over the fact that you _dropped_ the cake you made us right after you confessed."

Chika felt her cheeks burn as she heard Riko hold back a snort.

"Riko-chan, not you too!" Chika whined.

"S-sorry, Chika-chan," Riko forced out.

Chika made a hurt noise, but a light-hearted smile was playing on her lips. She would never admit it to the other two, but it _was_ stupid of her to drop the cake. It wasn't her fault, however—it was the chair's fault for putting its leg in front of Chika's foot.

"Speaking of time, can you imagine we'll be graduating in just a few more weeks?" You sighed nostalgically. "It's insane."

"It really is," Riko agreed softly.

"It means it's almost been a year since Aqours was formed," Chika pointed out.

"You're right." You laughed. "And we're still going strong!"

"I'm honestly surprised we managed to last this long." Riko chuckled. "I'm honestly very impressed."

"It hurts me that you doubted us in the first place, Riko-chan!" Chika dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. With someone like you at the helm, there's no doubt that Aqours will make a lasting impact for many years to come."

Chika felt pride swell in her chest and color fill her cheeks. "I couldn't have done it without you two, though."

You sighed and shook her head. "Oh come on, Chika-chan! Just take all the credit!"

Chika shook her head as she sat up. "No, I'm being serious. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you two weren't supporting me all the way. Sure, the rest of Aqours has my back but"—Chika wrapped her arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them closer to her—"you two always had my heart. And without your love and support, I know that my motivation would have died out much sooner. So I really mean it when I say thank you to the both of you. I love you two so, _so_ much."

A silence hovered above them like the cherry blossoms. In the silence, Chika could hear the thudding of her heart resonating in her skull; she could feel You's head rest on her shoulder, silver hair tickling her cheek; she could feel Riko relax and scoot closer to close the distance. Chika took a breath, taking in the beautiful aroma of the cherry blossoms mixing with the scent of the distant oceans and mikan.

If love ever had a scent, Chika found herself thinking, it would be the one she was smelling right now.

"You know, it always surprises me how you can say those kinds of things so easily," Riko commented quietly.

"Same," You agreed with a chuckle. "I know it's been six months since we've started going out, but I still get flustered when I say 'I love you.'"

Chika grinned. "Why should I keep my love for the both of you hidden? If I had the chance, I would yell it on the top of my lungs!"

Riko fidgeted. "If you do, I don't think my heart would be able to handle it…."

"Riko-chan, you're surprisingly lame, sometimes."

"H-hey!"

Chika fell into laughter first, followed by You, with Riko finally giving in at last. A breeze blew past them, shaking a hundred or so more petals off the tree above them. As Chika absently watched them dance in the wind, she dearly hoped that she would spend more springs with Riko and You at her side.

That would be the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> life's hard, man. seems like i forgot to publish/update anything for another month. whoops. but, you know, it's better late than never!
> 
> i really wanted to write something with these three. how all three of them work and support one another is very cute and heart-warming. never fails to make me smile, honestly. i wish i could have conveyed that love more in this story - this one feels a bit...subpar. i haven't been writing as much as i should be (in case you couldn't tell from my lack of updates lmao), so i feel a bit rusty. but i hope that this smol drabble of mine entertained you in some way. cherry blossom watching with loved ones is an amazing experience (minus the allergies).
> 
> i hope this month i'll be able to update at least one more time. but i highly doubt it - exams are coming up.
> 
> life really is hard. sad face.
> 
> but i hope you have a good day.


End file.
